


Flower Daze

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, F/M, Florist AU, One Shot, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie is a florist, and her flower shop is perpetually cheerful. Lucifer, on the other hand, is a mortician, and his only interactions with flowers involve funerals. It was only a matter of time before their paths crossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Daze

The summer was in full force, and Natalie moved the shelf of flowers outside, and they perked up quickly, happy to enjoy the summer sun. Re-entering the flower shop, Natalie glanced around the small building, pleased at the sight of all the colors filling the space with sunshine. She adored the summer, and the warmth and life it brought to her small shop, pouring brightness into every corner of the world.

There was nothing Luce hated more than the heat of the summer besides, of course, the oppressive humidity. Sweat threatened to bead on his forehead and the small of his back, making the black fabric of his suit itchy under the sun’s rays. His withering glare at the sky didn’t do anything to quell the heat, and he walked on, his shoes all but melting onto the pavement.

Stepping into the small flower shop on the corner offered reprieve from the sun’s heat, but the peace that settled over him was quickly dashed when a girl came around the corner, her form lost behind the foliage of the two plants she was carrying. He watched her precariously set them down on the edge of a table and sighed.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she stepped back to admire her handiwork, and finally noticed him. She thought he looked awfully out of place among her bright flowers in his dark suit and features to match, but didn’t voice the thought.  

Instead she greeted him, a wide smile pulling on her lips and welcomed him to her little flower shop. The linoleum floors and yellowed window panes were nothing to romanticize, but Natalie was immensely proud of the little place she could call her own.

The man, however, noticed none of this. His face scrunched up at the powerful smell of lilacs, complimented by heavy undertones of bleach and windex and he fiddled with the cufflink of his suit.  

Despite her chipper greeting, the man didn’t break a smile. He merely ordered a small arrangement of calla lilies and white roses, and told her not to skimp on the greenery. Order in hand, Natalie nodded and the man said he would return for them in the morning. Natalie watched him go, tucking the order in her apron pocket, and wondering where his manners had run off to.

* * *

Early the next morning, the man returned as promised. His crisp black suit was almost identical to yesterday’s, but today a blood red tie was knotted around his throat. His hair was slicked back and Natalie caught the tail end of his train of cologne as he walked right past her to the display where the flower arrangement sat.

He paid the agreed upon price with no word of argument, and took the flowers. Natalie thanked him for his business and his lips twisted into a dangerous kind of smile.

“I can’t often thank my clients for their business,” he said, his voice flat.

Natalie caught the humor in his eyes as he spoke, and she watched him leave, questioning who exactly he was.

* * *

He returned a few days later, in need of another flower arrangement, and midway through taking specifications, Natalie realized that he was ordering a sympathy arrangement.

She interrupted him mid-sentence to offer her condolences, but he brushed away her concern like dead leaves and assured her that he was not the one in mourning.

“Then why are you ordering sympathy flowers?” she asked.

“Girl, I’m a mortician. I’m not the one doing the mourning. Rather, death is my business.”

Natalie’s eyes widened in surprise at his blunt answer, but nodded and took the rest of his order.

“That must be a hard job, I can’t imagine seeing so much death at work.”

He picked up a browned leaf and crushed it between his fingers, his eyebrows knitting together, and for a moment Natalie wondered if she’d offended him with her direct statement. Her worries were dashed when his lips quirked up in a smile.

“Flowers die when it’s their time,” he said, dumping the crushed remains of the leaf from his palm, “as do humans. There’s no sadness in death for me, it’s just a part of life.”

Natalie glanced around her shop, admiring the beautiful palette of color nature painted in her shop while she considered his words. Leaning her hip against the counter, she chewed on her bottom lip.

“I guess that’s all the more reason to appreciate the beauty in the world while it’s still kicking.”

Luce watched her as she contemplated her words, and he could practically see the gears in her head working as she processed the room around her. She reached up and brushed a couple strands of her bright hair out of her face, and he wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked.

Eventually she abandoned her train of thought and wished him a good day. He left her shop, still picturing her thoughtful green eyes.

* * *

Natalie was standing outside with a handful of hanging trailing plants, happily watering the new starts and whispering promises of growth to them. He rounded the corner, coffee cup in hand, desperate for caffeine on the especially early morning.

He had spent the previous evening tossing and turning and was unfortunately up with the sun that unseasonably hot day. His regular suit jacket was left at home, and he had already rolled the sleeves of his crisp dress shirt, effectively wrinkling it. After a few gulps of coffee, he undid the first couple buttons of his shirt, desperate for an early fall season.

She greeted him with a wide smile and he was half-tempted to curse her early morning happiness. Instead, his feet planted themselves on the sidewalk, seemingly without his consent.

She was sweating in the heat, and the loose strands of hair around her face frizzed and curled slightly, messy after a fight with humidity. Her face was much different than he pictured all night long, but despite her unkempt look, somehow she still amazed him.

There was a slight patch of dirt smeared on her cheek, and before he could register the movement, he wiped it from her cheek. Natalie looked up at him in shock, but almost giggled at the sight of his messy hair and red face.

She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, but her cut her off, almost frantically.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight? Somewhere with air conditioning?”

Unable to reply, Natalie nodded, her mouth slightly open.

His lips quirked up in a smile, “I think I need to appreciate the beauty in front of me a little more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
